Amatuer's Guide to Monsters
by Prof. Draco
Summary: Some quick journal entries about monsters. Not much more complicated than that.
1. Valkyrie

**Right, so I've been having thoughts swirling around of monsters and myths that could easily find a place in the world of Supernatural. This little journal blog will be a record of my interpretations and such, so I hope you guys like it. If you do, feel free to suggest a beastie for me to write about, my own ideas only go go far.**

* * *

**Valkyries**

Angel like beings from Nordic mythologies that are said to carry the souls of dead warriors to Valhalla. In truth, they're slightly more malevolent.

**Appearance:** They look like humans, most things do it seems. Unlike most humans, however, they also have wings that look like sheets of knives. They can grow out their fingernails into vicious blade-like talons and have skin that is nigh-impenetrable.

**Powers: **Apart from the noted talon/skin/wings, they can travel freely between the realms of the dead and the living like Reapers. Unlike Reapers, they seek out and sometimes cause conflict simply to claim the souls of the deceased fighters. The presence of a Valkyrie causes feelings of irritation and anger in mortals, making fights almost inevitable.

It's unknown what the Valkyries get from collecting souls,or why they have to have died in combat. Documents from the Men of Letters hypothesize the souls fuel their life-force somehow.

**Weaknesses:** Having skin like armor and daggers for fingers, they're not easy to kill. Depriving them of souls makes them weaker and easier to dispatch, but the quickest way is stab them with their feathers. They have no resistance to the knives that cover their wings, and using one to stab a vital point is instant death to them. Being angels of war, they love fighting and it's almost effortless to goad one into a brawl.

* * *

**This is entry one. I have another lined up, but if you liked this and want me to try and put a twist on another creature, let me know and I'll see what I can come up with.**


	2. Taniwha

**Here's part two. Remember to offer suggestions, I have the next two planned after this one but I'll try and get around to all of them.**

* * *

**Taniwha**

Semi-aquatic cannibalistic monsters from Maori mythology. Known for being both savage beasts and loyal guardians. Native to New Zealand, though can be found worldwide.

**Appearance: **They can take the form of a human, always of Maori ethnicity. When riled, glowing Ta moko tattoos cover the face and body, similar to a Djinn. When attacking, they develop an un-hingable jaw and rows of shark-like teeth. Older Taniwha may also have small spines on the cheeks and forehead.

**Powers/Behavior: **Taniwha are strong creatures, easily able to overpower a human. Though they have no real supernatural abilities, they can hold their breath underwater for up to an hour and are powerful swimmers. They can consume about a quarter of their body weight at a time and store the remainder of their meals in dens, often located near water.

Though naturaslly wild and dangerous, some can be coerced into becoming guardians of locations of Iwis. Guardian Taniwha are incredibly devoted to their task and will give their own life to protect their charge. Some Taniwha have been seen abroad, having followed members of the families they guard.

**Weaknesses:** Due to their territorial nature, Taniwha rarely leave the safety of their home. An enraged Taniwha will likely not pursue past their territory boundaries. Guardian Taniwha are much more dangerous in this respect, as they eschew the constraints of territory to protect their patron families. These Taniwha may follow you to the ends of the earth to get vengeance from a wrongdoing.

Though evisceration is an effective means of dispatching anything, Taniwha have a fatal weakness to weapons crafted from New Zealand greenstone, and a native weapon known as the Mere is considered the go-to for dispatching them. A Taniwha fatally struck with a Mere will glow from the Ta moko patterns, before burning them out.

* * *

**So there's number two. For the record, Ta moko patterns are the name for the intricate swirls found on Maori elders face and bodies. Unlike conventional tattoos, they're chiseled into the body and leave faint grooves on the skin. A Mere is a flat club-like weapon made of greenstone (New Zealand jade) that was used for close** **range bludgeoning. 'Iwi' is aMaori term used to refer to a family unit. This includes extended family, and some Iwis can get very large.**


	3. Aswang

**Late due to me working and not being arsed enough to get it done sooner.**

* * *

**Aswang**

Demonic beats native to the Philippines, feared by the locals for their nauseating diet

**Appearance: **During the day they can take the form of a human and can effortlessly blend into society. Some hold jobs to further hide their true natures. At night, they show their true colors. Their skin becomes grey and leathery, long claws grow from the nails and the eyes become jet black. Their most recognizable feature is their abnormal tongue, which is twice as long as their body. The small tines on the tongue make a clicking sound as the pass the jaw, owing to the beasts nickname, the Tic-Tic.

**Powers/Behavior: **The Aswang is adept at hiding itself, both during the day and night. It's long claws and nimble body make it an adept climber, able to scale almost any vertical surface with little effort. It's diet consists entirely of flesh, which it gains from ambushing people. Most disturbing, however, is the diet of the female. After thirty, the female begins to suffer rapid aging and deterioration. To prevent this, they must consume fetuses. As in, UNBORN fetuses. Aswang tongues have a hollow tube inside, which is inserted into the pregnant victim. From there, the sharp tines blend and liquefy the fetus and the tube sucks up the resulting mess.

It has been observed that Aswangs have a certain sense of loyalty in that they will not attack friends or neighbors.

**Weaknesses: **Delightfully mortal. And significant strike will bring one down. Severing the tongue will also fell one quickly, as it contains a major artery that will cause it to bleed out. Aswangs also have a defining tell to make dispatching them during the day easier, reflections in their eyes always appear inverted.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the mental images here. I wanted it to be as repulsive as the stories say. Anyway, I have the next entry planned, but zilch after that. Feel free to suggest. It will be up when I'm most Wednesday.**


	4. Dybbuk

**Fortunately I came up with another idea for an entry, So that's one more update you guys don't have to worry about. Assuming there are guys (or girls)out there actually reading this. Well, I know two are at least, but now I'm waffling. Here's an entry requested by Anhyrenkai.**

* * *

**Dybbuk**

Ghouls of Jewish lore formed of guilt and sickness.

**Appearance: **Emaciated and ghoulish, the Dybbuk resembles a skeletal human with leathery skin. Eyes may or may not be present. They can be identified by a foul smell.

**Powers/Behavior: **Dybbuks are formed when a human, likely one of Jewish decent who deviates from the faith, dies in a miserable way. Some are born from suicide, some are the souls of those who lived dishonest or blasphemous lives. In general, anyone who lived without happiness, goodwill or empathy can become a Dybbuk. The horrendous smell of the Dybbuk is said to be a remnant of a rotten past life.

Dybbuks are possessors,and latch on to targets who are suffering some kind of emotional weakness such as grief or anger. They generally enter through the mouth by force while the victim is asleep and hide in the host body. While possessing an individual, it causes ill health and constant depression. Eventually the lack of joy causes the host to give up trying to survive and they die, producing another Dybbuk from their spirit. When threatened, the Dybbuk can channel telekinetic powers through the host.

**Weaknesses: **The traditional foil of the Dybbuk is a vessel known as a Dybbuk Box, a small chest that can seal and contain the spirit. When certain blessings are performed by a Rabbi, the box will draw in the Dybbuk and nullify it's influence. A Dybbuk with a human host is harder to capture, as they have a physical anchor. Jewish exorcisms can forcibly expel the ghoul, but this process is painful to the host and may cause serious physical and psychological damage.

Like all spirits, Dybbuks can be eliminated by salting and burning remains, though the fiend is not tethered to a specific location and may travel far, making location of the original body difficult.

One known Dybbuk box was in the possession of John Winchester, who saved a family from the creature by allowing it to possess him in exchange for the couple's young daughter.

* * *

**Come on guys, I need ideas. I'd hate to have to stop something I've just started. Reviews are nice too.**


	5. Baba Yaga

**An update so soon after the last one! Gasp! This was one I had floating around for a while, but I'd completely forgotten about it until ****Anhyrenkai suggested it to me. So thank you to him/her, I'm going to assume him. He also suggested the next chapter, which I'lldo either tomorrow or in a few days when my internet comes back on. (Moving house, mixed blessing and curse)**

* * *

**Baba Yaga**

Northern European hags that have a paedocidal reputation.

**Appearance: **Baba Yagas are human by all appearance, though they tend to be old and rarely attractive. A result of their magic causes their nose to grow into a hook shape and they have rather sharp teeth, but are otherwise unremarkable.

**Powers/Behavour:** A Baba Yaga is formed when a witch (of either gender, despite popular belief) performs a certain ritual to grant them more powerful magic. This ritual involves sacrificing the heart of a child and the legs of a chicken, among other things, and burying them under the place of living. The ritual gives the caster a greater feel for spiritual energy, causing their magic to become stronger and require less effort. The incantation can only be performed by an individual over 150 years old, however, owing to the aged look of some Baba Yaga.

The Baba Yaga must feed on the hearts of children (unspecified age, but before the onset of puberty). If they fail to do so, the ritual begins to fail and the witch will lose their magic. Due to the addictive nature of power, some Baba Yaga go to extreme lengths to capture children. Most famous account was documented by the Brothers Grimm, who hunted a Baba Yaga who had used her powerful magic to turn her forest home into sugary treats.

**Weaknesses: **The Baba Yaga's power can be eliminated by burning the sacrifice under their home. The shock of this will cause all of their magic to fade at once, leaving them human.

* * *

**And there you go. Old people. Scary stuff.**


	6. Cyclops

**So it turns out that and Aswang was featured in one of the Supernatural novels, but having gone through it, their version bears much more similarities to anther Filipino beast, the Busaw. Now here's one that I wasn't sure what to do with, another request.**

* * *

**Cyclops**

Brutish ogres from Greece, presumed extinct.

**Appearance: **Cyclopes resemble humans, brutish and muscular. They have a naturally high muscle mass, making even the young bulky and strong. Around puberty the eyes merge together in a (reportedly very painful) process, leaving one larger eye in the center of the face. Because of this, they are unable to function in human society. Due to their inability to hide their nature, they were over hunted and are presumed an extinct species as of the mid 1300s.

**Powers/Behavior: **Cyclopes are brutes by nature, able to overpower almost anything with force alone. They have little in the way of abilities, though they are rather more intelligent than most would suspect. They are capable to speech and organised society, though hierarchy is based on the strongest over the weakest. They are noted to be skilled in farming, both livestock and produce.

**Weaknesses: **Pretty much anything. Despite their natural resilience, they're mortal creatures. Thick skin and strong bones save them from basic weapons, but a significant amount of force can incapacitate them. Alternatively, a shot to the eye will pierce the brain, resulting in instant fatality.

* * *

**Yep, a bit weak, but it was a tough one. Any takers for the next? Otherwise I'm thinking something different for the next chapter.**


	7. Hold Nicktar, explained

**Well, isn't this long overdue? Since no-one nagged me to put up another chapter, I haven't had the motivation to do so (I rely on constant peer pressure here guys!). So instead of writing up a new one, I thought I'd fix up some issues I had with one particular monster (and his lady friend) from season two.**

* * *

Hold Nicktar has a complicated history, one that is, at best, vague and difficult to interpret. The exact origins of are unknown, but they, or rather _he_ is first mentioned in early Nordic myths. Here, he is featured as an aspect of the god Odin, specifically his destroyer or war starting aspect. Some also equate him to an ocean or storm god, which may be the result of crossed wires with 'Nickar', Scandinavian water demons. In any case, Odin as Hold Nicktar was known for starting storms and other bad weather when more modern times, 'Nicktar' became shortened to 'Nick', and from there associated with Saint Nicholas, Old Nick or, as more would know him, Santa Claus. From this origin we get the Christmas connection.

Hold Nicktar today seem to be a combination of all of these influences. From Odin, there's the connection to paganism and weather control. Santa gives us a link to the holiday season and the predilection for 'rewarding' good behavior. And from the Nickar we get the taste for humans. So know we know where they originate.

In the Supernatural universe, there are two Hold Nicktar. One is male, we can assume this to be the original, the one of whom stories have been told. His wife's origin remains unknown, but she could be analogous to Frigg, a fertility goddess and wife of Odin. She may simply be another being of the same species with no mythological counterpart. She may have even been human once, made godly by the power of Hold Nicktar as gods are known to do on occasion (see Ganymede and Ariadne from Greek mythology). Hold Nicktar may, in fact, be simply a species of monster given godly status, similar to the Rakshasa, making the ones seen on the show merely two of many.

* * *

**There we go. A bit of deviation from the standard, but I hope we all learned something. Or not. It is ****_Fanfiction_**** after all, not canon. Make of it what you will, and please don't forget to nag me in the reviews or even with a PM.**


	8. Bulgasari

**Let's get back to the original format here. This is a monster I first heard about on 9gag of all places.**

**Bulgasari**

Korean monsters that were created by Buddha. They delight in causing destruction and chaos to their enemies.

**Appearance: **Bulgasari are monsters of Korean descent, so almost all of them are of Asian. As with most monsters, the take the form of humans, though they have long, blade-like caws that they can use in self defense. Their true nature can be seen when they are struck, their skin will shine like steel at the point of impact.

**Powers: **They are unusual among monsters in that their diet is not made up of humans. Bugasari eat various metals to remain strong, a habit that begins at an early age as their mothers often feed them liquid mercury as infants. The more metals a Bugasari eats, the stronger it becomes. A recently fed one has enough force to crumble a brick wall.

The main feature of this creature and the reason it is so dangerous is that its skin is nigh-impenetrable. Almost nothing can pierce their hides, which makes them lethal in a fight.

**Weaknesses: **The Bulgasari has one fatal weakness. They are very vulnerable to fire, even the heat of a mach is enough to make their skin start to boil. Though they can heal quickly, igniting one will dispose of it in short order.


	9. Wewe Gombel

**A short one, because I can.**

* * *

**Wewe Gombel**

Javanese ghosts of barren women.

**Appearance: **The Wewe Gombel has the appearance of a woman, typically looking as she did before her death. Age and other factors such as emotional states and cause of death may distort the figure into a more grotesque form. Some more powerful Wewe Gombels have claws and other animalistic features.

**Behavior: **Created when a woman unable to conceive dies in a state of sadness, Wewe Gombel are obsessed with children and are known to steal them from homes or off the streets. However, they rarely, if ever, deprive a loving parent of their child. Instead they take the young of abusive of neglectful parents and care for them in dens.

Wewe Gombel have a calming effect on children, and those taken report feeling happy and safe in the Gombels care. On occasion, if the parents repent for their abusive actions then the children may be released back into their care, though there is little doubt that the Wewe Gombel keeps a close watch on them in case of a relapse.

As ghosts, they possess many standard abilities such as teleportation, telekinesis, intangibility and incredible strength.

**Weaknesses: **They can be dealt with as any other spirit. Salt and iron keep them at bay and burning the remains will permanently displace them. Due to their particular habits, Hunters often don't bother to deal with them, as the problem either resolves itself when the parents repent, or the abusive caregivers are killed by the Wewe Gombel.

* * *

**I think I may do another one today...**

**Please comment and review, the more ideas you give me, the more chapters I'll do.**


	10. Ankou

**Yep, two today. How unusual.**

* * *

**Ankou**

A Western-European guardian reaper.

**Appearance: **Ghoulish human-like beings with sallow skin and dark red green eyes. Age, gender and ethnicity can vary, but all wear a dark overcoat, large brimmed hat and a scythe. Some say that they carry a satchel or travel with a cart.

**Behavior: **An Ankou bears many similarities to Reapers found worldwide, though each is restricted to a smaller area and often bound to a particular burial site or cemetery. Ankous are not born naturally and must be made. With the aid of a particular Wiccan ritual, a place of death such as a parish, morgue or even a war site may produce an Ankou.

An Ankou is the spirit of the last person to die in the area in the last year, duty bound to protect the graves it watches and escort new souls to their resting place. At the end of the year, the ritual is performed again and an new Ankou rises, allowing the old one to be at rest. If the ritual is not performed, the Ankou remains trapped in its duties and may go mad like any other spirit.

What sets Ankous apart from regular Reapers is their devotion to their ward. If their land is disturbed, bodies taken or respect not shown, Ankous have been known to react with extreme vengeance. A famous case among some Hunters involves a group of teenage party goers who vandalized the headstones in an Ankou's graveyard. Not a single one left alive, all found either slashed or impaled. That being said, an Ankou will have no reason to attack unprovoked, if one does it is a sure sign of a ritual gone awry.

**Weaknesses: **An Ankous main weakness is that it cannot leave the grounds it is tasked to protect. One can easily avoid retribution by leaving the graveyard or burial site, though they have long memories and grudges are passed from one Ankou to the next. Being spirits, salting and burning remains works, though salt and iron are less effective as they tend to be more corporeal than regular ghosts. Casting a charm to dispel the original ritual will also relive an Ankou of it's burden, and without a reason to remain on Earth it may simply leave.

* * *

**There you go, two spirits in one day. Leave a review will you, it's getting lonely over here.**


	11. Fairy Week, Part 1

**So because I'm bored out of my mind, I thought I' do something a little different for the next few entries. Every day, or at least a few times over the next week, I'll be chronicling various Fairies as they would be in the Supernatural universe. I'm open to suggestions, it might help fill out the days a bit more.**

* * *

Fairies, Sidhe, Fair Folk or Hidden People. Some of the several names given to a race of beings from a world separate to our own. Fairies originate from a different plane of existence known as Avalon, a world as varied as our own, though different in many ways. It has its own laws, its own geography and its own magic. Some areas of the world have weak barriers, allowing a small degree of intertwining. This is most common in the North, particularly around the British Isles and Norway.

When a Faerie crosses over to our world, they remain tied to the laws of Avalon. This allows then to use a unique type of magic that can accomplish things we can only dream of. Manipulation of physics, life and beyond is within a Fairies power. Fortunately, travel between realms is not easy. All Fairies, regardless of power, must follow certain rules.

1) A Fairy cannot lie if asked a direct question, though they do not have to answer and may only tell half-truths.

2) A Fairy can only enter our world by being summoned from our side, or pulled back by force.

3) Any Fairy can make a deal with a human, and that deal is enforced by strong magical ties.

Fairies can be bound to our realm, thought they can travel freely between them if the bonds are broken. Naturally immortal, Fairies are vulnerable to iron, which burns them, and radiation, which is a force that transcends dimensions. Some have unique weaknesses, such as Brownies and cream and Leprechauns having an obsession with numbers.

The types of Fairies seen on Supernatural include the cunning Leprechaun, homicidal Red Caps, diligent Brownies, stubborn Pixies and elegant Fae.

* * *

**This is just an overview explaining the canon I've come up with for the Fairies. Tomorrow will be the first entry into the series, the Goblin.**


	12. Fairy Week, Part 2 Goblin

**Goblin**

Ugly beings fueled by greed.

**Appearance: **Like most Fairies, Goblins tend not to bother disguising their appearance. Short and stocky humanoid creatures with large ears, noses and fingers and mottled, gnarled skin. Some have claws and some may have sparse hairs.

**Behaviour: **Naturally greedy and unpleasant, though civility is not unknown. They tend to show a degree of respect towards people they are inclined to make deals with. They have very strict views on ownership, and have no concept of 'borrowing'. If a Goblin owns something, even for a brief time, that item belongs to the Goblin forever and they have been known to be very vindictive and direct in retrieving 'stolen' property.

Deals made with Goblins tend to revolve around material wealth. A Goblin can grant fortune or luck to a person, often in exchange for a cut of profits or the acquisition of an heirloom. There is danger in their deals, however. An object touched by a Goblin becomes cursed, compelling people to succumb to greed and tear their lives apart to keep everything they have. The Collyer Brothers are noted to have fallen victim to a Goblin curse.

**Weaknesses: **Iron will burn them, and they cannot cross an iron track. Though they cannot be killed easily on out plane, they are susceptible to bribes, and one may convince a Goblin to return to Avalon simply by offering it money, jewels or, on some occasions, alcohol.

* * *

**Day one. Tomorrow, something else.**


	13. Fairy Week, Part 3 Cat Sith

**Well bugger. Clearly I'm bad at planning. I had a feeling a whole week would end up with some gaps. So here's three entries to make up for it.**

* * *

**Cat Sith (Bakeneko, Wampus, Pantera)  
**

_Felis sidhe- _The Fairy Cat

**Appearance: **Cat Sith, also known as Cait Sidhe, are unusual for Fairies in that their form is not humanoid at all. They resemble black cats of various sizes, ranging from housecat to puma. Their main distinctive feature, besides sometimes unusually colored eyes, it a white mark on their breast in the shape of a star or leaf.

**Behaviour: **It seems feline behavior is consistent across all worlds, as Cat Sith tend to be lazy, contemptuous and haughty creatures. Despite this, they are highly intelligent and, though unable to speak, can understand and communicate languages through various means. They are unusual among the Fair Folk in that they do not make deals with humans. Instead they can be seen as a Fairy hellhound equivalent, taking due payments from mortals who have had dealings with other Fairy folk.

Cat Sith have two unusual abilities that set them apart. One is the power to change size, small enough to fit through a mouse hole or large enough to be mistaken for a car. This is used when stalking and taking down their mark, whereupon they display their other power. Cat Sith can tear the human soul from its body. Often if a mortal cannot pay up, a Cat Sith is deployed to take the soul and return it to Avalon. If the prey is particularly spirited, their whole being may be dragged o the Fairy realm, where they are presumably forced to work off their debt, imprisoned or simply killed.

**Weaknesses: **Iron works, as does catnip. Lanterns and other colorful fires distract them, and may keep them from pursuing a target. The Cat Sith will return to Avalon is the contract its tied to is satisfied, or if the Fairy who made the deal is banished.


	14. Fairy Week, Part 4 Leanan Sidhe

**Leanan Sidhe**

The Celtic Muse

**Appearance: **All Leanan Sidhe are stunningly beautiful and all are female. There seems to be no male counterparts. Apart from this distinction they are rather unremarkable, though in a reflection one could see their eyes glowing a brilliant pale blue and their skin sparkle like gems. This is only visible when they feed.

**Behaviour: **Despite being the most 'human' looking of the Fairies, the Leanan Sidhe is perhaps one of the most disruptive. Drawn to our realm by the cry of an artist, they need not be directly summoned to be able to cross the borders. Able to make a deal without the mortals consent, the Leanan Sidhe radiates inspiration. This affects the artist, whether they write, paint, perform or anything in between.

While the influence of the Leanan Sidhe may be positive at first, they will attempt to integrate themselves closer and closer into the humans life as a close friend or, more commonly, a lover. This is because the Sidhe feeds on creative vision, and the closer they are the more they can quench their need. As the Sidhe feeds more and more, the artist becomes more and more frustrated as they try and produce more art. Eventually, the Sidhe will stop providing the inspiration once she feels she has used the human enough. Similar to drug withdrawals, the mortal slips into desperate mania which almost always results in suicide, murder or both. Van Gogh and Edgar Allen Poe were both known to have been afflicted by Leanan Sidhe.

**Weaknesses: **None, bar the standard iron. They can be banished, however. If their victim refrains from expressing themselves they may simply give up and leave. Alternatively, burning an artistic depiction of the Leanan Sidhe may scare them into fleeing.


	15. Fairy Week, Part 5 Hobgoblin

**Hobgoblin**

The Goblin's nicer relative, famously employed by Santa

**Appearance: **Humanoid, often childlike or resembling an unusually small adult. Rarely wear clothes, but may don togas, ponchos or garments of leaves.

**Behaviour: **The least malicious of the Fairies, Hobgoblins have little in common with the Goblins who share their name. Hobs, as they are sometimes called, are helpful, friendly and far less ugly. They may be summoned by offering a small dish of cream, honey or brandy and calling for them. When summoned, the deal is made, Hobs will happily perform household chores, cook, clean and even defend the house for a nightly offering of food and sugar. No real interaction is needed and they will hide themselves from sight when not needed.

The only danger present is if their offering is not made. One or two nights may be met with annoyance and not-so-subtle warnings left around the house. These can be as harmless as furniture moved or things missing to more annoying bent cutlery or stopped clocks. Going more than a few days without making an offering will cause the Hobgoblins to make a transformation into the aggressive and hostile Boggarts.

Boggarts will attack pets, break furniture and cause loud noises at night, generally being as inconvenient as possible. They cannot be removed or stopped at this stage, and if left may become extremely dangerous. With an innate knowledge of the home layout, they can rig up traps that may be fatal. They can be reverted to Hobgoblins by making a large offering to them and making a sincere apology, after which time they can be banished safely or returned to work.

The main notable difference between Hobgoblins and Brownies is that although Brownies will also preform any task given to them, they will not transform if neglected and will likely just leave. Hobs are also not intoxicated by cream and tend to be much more versatile in the type of jobs they can do. Brownies tend to excel at specific tasks that are mainly focused on labor. Lastly, Hobs tend to be somewhat bigger, the size of a small child. Brownies are roughly the size of a shoe.

**Weaknesses: **Absolutely none. They are immune to iron and cannot be harmed in any visible way. They can, however, be safely banished at any time by politely requesting them to leave. Presenting them directly with clothing will also cause them to leave, though this is because they seem to take it as an insult and they may leave things in some form of disorder as they go.

* * *

**There, not too bad I think.**


	16. Fairy Week, Part 6 Dullahan

**And thus, the moral of the story is that I should never make deadlines for myself. This is why my homework never got done in school.**

* * *

**Dullahan**

The Headless Horseman

**Appearance: **Dullahan are humans infected with a Fairy curse. Kept in a state of living death, Dullahan are rotted and foul with obscene grins and beastly features.

**Behaviour: **Dullahan may be cast upon a human who doesn't honor a deal made with a fairy. Only used by the malicious Unseelie Court, being cursed with Dullahan may mean one of two things, and it's hard to say which is worse. The main meaning is to call upon a Dullahan to stalk and kill the offender. Though 'stalk' may be the wrong word. Dullahan are not subtle, and are prone to charging headfirst into battle. Considered the most brutal punishment a Fairy can call, a Dullahan will leave no survivors.

The second meaning is to inflict Dullahan upon a person. This version is the curse or disease that turns humans into more Dullahan warriors for the Unseelie army. An afflicted human will start to rot and decay rapidly, particularly around the head. Over time, the head will fall off and the human will die. This is when the Dullahan takes over. Possessing the original body, the beast will pick up the head and carry it with him, now a towering monstrosity serving the whim of the Fairies.

Dullahan are immensely strong, sturdy and tireless. Known to use body parts from previous kills as weapons (the spine is traditional), they also have a fondness for one-man vehicles. In the past, Dullahan may have stolen or re-animated a horse to mount or constructed a carriage or bones. Recently motorcycles have been seen in use and, one one very unusual occasion, a unicycle.

**Weaknesses: **Immortal and almost invulnerable, Dullahan are also immune to banishment. Existing outside the laws of the Fairy realm due to their human origins, they may only be called back by their creator. They do have one flaw, however. They flee from gold. Like iron to ghosts, gold repels Dullahan and causes then significant pain. Forcing gold into the body of a Dullahan will immobilize it and impaling the head with a gold object will force the curse to leave the host.


	17. Fairy Week, Final Part: Oberon

**Oberon**

The Fairy King

Records of interaction with Oberon, King of the Fairies, Lord of Avalon and Master of the Fair Folk are scarce. Most information gathered is by early Hunter and playwright William Shakespeare, who documented many types of Fairy, Spirit and supernatural being. We can gather that Oberon is a youthful looking human-like Fairy, though being the most powerful he can likely change his form at will. He has a fondness for humans, unlike his wife Titania, and has kidnapped them in the past to act as his servants and consorts.

Due to his limited interaction with our world, little is known about the scope of his power. He can move between worlds at will and has absolute authority over both the benevolent Seelie and malevolent Unseelie courts. What little has been gleaned from his behavior shows a fair ruler, though flighty in his decisions. Like all Fair Folk, it can be assumed his concept of morality, laws and life are vastly different to our own.

One interesting facet is his exact origins. He is progenitor of all Fairy-kind and may be considered the 'Alpha' Fairy. However it is clear that his origins are not the same as other monsters, and he has no relation to Eve or the Leviathans. It is suspected that he came into being with the Angels when they were created by God, or perhaps is a sibling to God himself.

* * *

**So ends Fairy wee...month. I decided o end with the Alpha, as it were. There's no template for this one, because he's not your average beastie. If I do other gods in the future (which I plan to), they'll look much like this. Next time on TAGtM, something else.**


	18. The Wandering Jew

**The Wandering Jew**

While not a monster, nor a threat to humanity, The Wandering Jew is nonetheless a phenomena that has been seen worldwide.

**History: **The origins of the Wanderer are one of the few things about him that can be commonly agreed one. A porter in the house of Pontius Pilate, he was present at the trial and crucifixion of Jesus of Nazareth. He taunted, and in some cases spit on of even slapped, Jesus as he died and was cursed by God to wander the Earth until the Second Coming.

The Wanderer is known by many names, none confirmed to be true. Such names include Ahasver, Matathias, Buttadeus, Paul Marrane, Issac Laquedem, Malchus, Cartaphilus, John and Ahasuerus. Some accounts have him equated with Cain and Judas, though these accounts are false. It is suspected, however, that the Wanderer possesses the Mark of Cain or something similar. This mark allows him to walk the Earth unmolested, as any harm to him will be returned threefold.

**Behaviour: **The Wanderer never stays in one place for long. He has been sighted on foot, in an airplane, on ships and at least once catching a bus. Though he has updated his looks with the ages, he always resembles an elderly gentleman of Middle-Eastern decent. His right arm is constantly bandaged, further boosting the Mark of Cain theory.

Those who have stopped to talk to him describe him as friendly, but unquestionably sad. Indeed, one can feel the atmosphere around him grow more morose the closer one gets. Despite this, he seems to enjoy conversation and will gladly sit and chat with anyone who will listen. When asked about his past he refuses to speak, and when his identity is deduced he always smiles sadly and relieves himself from the conversation. If this happens, he will always vanish within the hour, continuing his never-ending journey.

With the aversion of the Apocalypse, sightings have dropped. He was last spotted in Cancun by a Hunter and has not been seen since. Whether he was finally allowed to pass on or has decided to travel with more caution is unknown.


	19. Mr Hyde

**So the latest episode of Supernatural kind of buggered my Baba Yaga page, but I can't be bothered to change it. Who's to say it was the same witch, right? Anyway, here's something a bit different. Come to think of it, I've been abandoning the old journal layout more often lately. Should I scrap it altogether?**

* * *

**Mr. Hyde**

Known famously as the dark side of man in the Robert Louis Stevenson story "Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde". Unknown to most, this was a semi-factual account based on the being hunted by Stevenson during his life.

Dr Henry Jekyll was a promising chemist, though losing himself as his years went on. Out of desperation, he attempted to use a dangerous form of witchcraft to barter with a demon. The demon promised him youth, vigor and financial success, and in return asked only for a place to stay for a while to make more deals. Seeing little downside for himself, Henry hastily accepted and swiftly came to regret it as the demon forcefully invaded his body. In the nights to follow, the demon would assume control while Jekyll slept, prowling the streets of London as the menacing and dangerous Mr. Hyde.

Having written the novel in 1886, it was the perfect means to cover up the eventual death of Jekyll in 1888. Staging the scene to look like an inspired suicide, Henry was discovered dead in his parlor. As Stevenson had hoped, police made the connection to the similarities in the book and dismissed the case with little action. While Stevenson was able to expel the demon successfully, he was unable to destroy it. "Mr. Hyde", as the being came to call itself, would go on to ensnare other humans and continue the bloody reign for decades to come. The London attacks were attributed to a "Jack the Ripper".

Despite best efforts, the true name of "Henry Jekyll" was never discovered, and he is named thus in the journal for clarity only.

* * *

**Yeah, not flawless. I like history, though. Please leave a review if you liked this, or want to make a request. Seriously, they keep me motivated and always inspire.**


End file.
